Different From all of the Others
by HandsomHolly
Summary: Being different isn't always a bad thing, but it is for Acacia Evans. Being the only 'mudblood' to be sorted into Slytherin EVER has gained her attention not just at Hogwarts but all over the wizarding war. With Voldemort rising, will the only person strong enough stop him? Will Acacia stop him? Will anything ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start, I'd like to say that I am currently rewriting this story. The original version on that I wrote is not my best work and I really like the idea of the story… But I had tons of mistakes, errors, and short chapters. I thought I would rewrite it and post it on this website (Wattpad) so I hope you enjoy(:**

**-Holly**

**Chapter One: Who the Heck does she Think she is?**

**Acacia Violet Evan's Point of View**

"Lily, I really don't want to sit in the front. If you make me sit in the front I'll… Dang it you're dragging me to the front,"

Hello, my name is Acacia Evans (Pronounced Ah-say-e-ah). I am 15 years old, and I have just started Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Why this year? Either because my mum thought Beboxatrons had a better education program or she just got a kick of seeing me in a dress.

"Acacia, please, you're sitting with me. Who else would you sit by?" I thought about it.

"I don't know Lily, my pet zebra,"

"You don't HAVE a pet zebra, Acai,"

"I was being sarcastic, Lily," I ended up saying. I guess I said it a little bit too loud because my sister huffed in annoyance. Talk about sisterly love.

"Shush Acai," Hissed my sister. Acai (Pronounced Ah-key) is my sister's nickname for me; since she thinks my name is too long. And she knows it was not my favorite nickname in the world, but I put up with it for her sake, "I don't want them to come into our compartment,"

"Who is 'them' Lily?" I curiously asked. I have a major curiosity problem, I have to know everything. It's sort of like my sister, I know everything of one part of my life (The life of witches and wizards) but I also want to know everyone's personal problems. And trust me; it's not fun to be my victim.

"Oh, they are- you know what? You can see for yourself," She spoke right before our compartment door opened to reveal four boys who I DON'T KNOW walked right in.

"Lily-flower," One cried out as if he were being reunited with his long lost love. I looked from Lily to this boy with messy black hair, glasses, and pale blue eyes. Lily was obviously unhappy with the boy when he flung his arms around her.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Lily, dang you need to start telling me these things," I scolded, and Lily narrowed her eyes at me (Don't worry; she wasn't REALLY mad at me… I hope) while the three boys, not including glasses here, stared at me in shock.

"Yup, Lily-pad here is my girlfriend," He stated loud and proud, and I smiled, as much as Lily didn't like him I liked him… For obvious reasons.

"Sod off Potter, you insolent big-headed prick, and get your arm off my shoulder," She growled maliciously, and the Potter boy just shrunk away after getting her stink glare.

"Well, Lily, I am out of the loop per say, care to introduce me or will you boys introduce yourselves?" I asked, again, curiously. The boys shared a glance.

"I'm Sirius Black, doll," He grabbed my hand, which was originally laying limp on my side and went down to one knee. I dropped my jaw for mock confusion.

"Oh my god, if you're asking to marry me I hope you got my dad's approval first," The compartment was silent before they burst into laughter.

"James Potter and Lily here will soon be my future- OW!" He hissed after Lily hit him with her book.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Potter," She forced out in between breaths.

"You guys fight like a married couple," I grumbled to myself, no one took a notice though, too interested in their banter.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," The shorter guy smiled, and I smiled at him. He looked like a sweet kid.

"Nice to meet you Peter," I stated kindly, and they all stared at me surprised.

"No witty comeback?" Lily choked out.

"Nothing, not even a," Black didn't finish that sentence. See how quickly he went from Sirius to Black? That could be you.

"I'm not a bully, I make fun when people tell me to but I know when enough is enough," I stated coolly.

"I'm Remus Lupin," I looked up at him, and smiled. He was probably the tallest out of the four. He towered over Potter and Black, but Peter was noticeably shorter than the two pricks, but not by much.

"I'm Acacia Evans," I spoke, and was going to continue, but I was cut off by a loud choking noise.

"Evans, so you and Lily here are twins?"

"Yes," I replied coyly to Potter, "We are, and really is that so hard to believe?" I surveyed Lily and I. I was taller than her (5'8''), I have to admit that. I had chocolate brown curly hair while she had red straight hair. Her complexion was freckly, mine was deathly pale. The only thing that makes her my sister is our emerald green eyes.

"Yes, it is," He stated matter of factly.

"Well aren't you the smart one," I muttered bitterly, "Well, I'm going to go and make some friends, maybe find Sev. See you later Lily, boys," I stated. I noticed when I walked out of the stuffed compartment the boys widened their eyes in surprise when I said I was going to go see Sev. Whatever, who knows what goes on in a boy's head.

So I walked down the compartments, and I surveyed who was in each one. I ended up walking into a compartment second to first when I noticed Sev in the compartment. I smiled and opened the door, knocking as I did.

"Hey Sev, who're your friends," I asked as I stepped into the compartment, closing the door behind me. He was sitting with a pale blond kid, a boy who looked a lot like Black but slightly younger, a girl with blond hair in soft curls, and a girl with crazy curly hair that looked AWESOME, "I love your curls by the way," I told the girl.

She looked at me surprised with narrowed eyes. She looked over me suspiciously trying to see if I was joking. I let out a soft smile (that looked totally fake) to show that I wasn't.

"Thanks, I'm Bellatrix by the way, but you can call me Bella or Trixie," She spoke. She seemed to relax after I 'broke the ice' as muggles say.

"I like Trixie, it has a pretty awesome ring to it," I smirked, winking as I swore. Sev finally looked up from his book to see Trixie and I talking. He looked surprised.

"Oh uh, hi Acai," He acknowledged me as he went back to reading his book. He is the same old Sev, reading in the worst possible moments.

"Acai, is that your name?" Trixie asked.

"Nope, Acacia Evans, but I prefer Acai, but since I'm probably the only one that calls you Trixie, I'll let you call me Cia," I replied, and she cracked the first smile I'd seen from her.

"I'm Lucius, by the way, Lucius Malfoy," The blond haired dude spoke, and then he did a smirk that I could tell was his signature move.

"Narcissa Black, but everyone calls me Cissy," She spoke, and I smiled.

"I love that 'Cissy'. I can really see that," I smiled at her, and she just shook it off. I'm a big smiler, if you couldn't tell.

"I'm Regulus Black, but people who are my friends call me Reg," He gruffly replied, and I noticed he looked a lot like Black- I mentally head thumped myself.

"Sirius is your brother, right? You'll know if I'm talking about him when I call him Black. I absolutely hate him, by the way," That made everyone in the compartment smirk.

"I am totally liking this girl right now, Sev I can see why you're friends with her," Lucius exclaimed, and I just grinned as the two boys exchanged glances.

"Mind if I sit? I really don't like standing," I was going to finish that sentence, but Trixie pushed Lucius out from the seat and patted the seat with her right hand.

"Here, you can sit by me,"

"There was room on the other bench," Lucius complained.

"Yes, but she is sitting with me, and not you, so scoot," He grumbled some more and I laughed at the little group. I really love these people.

"So, convo starter," Someone snickered when I said that, "What is the most painful experience you've ever had?"

"I once had my foot stuck in a wire fence, I was caught pranking my muggle neighbor, and he hit me with his belt twelve times before I got unstuck," Trixie casually stated, and I winced, picturing that.

"Okay… Um… I'm not starting anymore conversations that end with pain and blood," I muttered.

"You said most painful," Narcissa stated matter of factly.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Wanna get changed, Cissy, Cia?" Trixie asked, obviously itching to get away from the boys.

"Sure thing, but I need to get my clothes from the other compartment that I was in. I left because Black came," They nodded in complete understanding.

Cissy and Trixie grabbed robes with green edging and walked out the door with me. I chatted animatedly with them until we got to my compartment, "And then he said, 'but it wasn't my fault,' and I- oh, this is my compartment, one moment,"

I entered the compartment and went to grab my robes. No one was in there, and I wonder where my trunk was kept. Ah well, whatever.

I walked back out and Trixie was leaning against the side, while Cissy was talking about some dress she was going to wear for when her parents had her birthday this Christmas.

"Is there any chance I may see this beautiful garment before this marvelous occasion?" I asked as I walked out. We continued to the loo.

"Absolutely not, to change we just enter here," Cissy replied, and opened the door for me with a bow.

I made an insanely girly giggle that was totally fake and replied, "You're too kind you good sir," and we burst out laughing.

Lily looked to see who was coming, and her eyes widened when she saw who I was with.

"Acai, why are you with them," She spoke with so much venom. How did I never see the evil side of my sister, the one who never hated anyone?

"I can be friends with who I want Lily," I spoke happily, "We're just here to change," Trixie then continued to change, and so did Cissy and I. When we were done, I pouted in mock frustration, "It's so not fair, you guys look great in green, and I look Goth in black,"

And it continued on to be a very nice train ride for me. I met some others (Greg Goyle and Vance Crabbe), and also Zachary Zabini.

They were all Slytherins, and I learned the four houses were so different. Gryffindor and Slytherin had a rivalry because of their conflicting traits. Probably 'cunning' and 'brave', since they are so alike they could get mixed up. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff don't have rivalries, because Ravenclaw is too smart for that and Hufflepuff is too loyal.

Slytherin (snake) was green, Gryffindor (lion) was red, Ravenclaw (Eagle) was blue, and Hufflepuff (badger) was yellow. I think I wanted to be in Ravenclaw, and when I told them that, they all agreed. They told me people of my blood don't usually become Slytherins, and I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

Why I don't want to be a Gryffindor is because Black and Potter are in that house, and I don't want to be on all my new friend's bad sides.

After a long discussion on whether or not this Lovegood guy was loony or not (It ended up with me winning at he was right until proven false), the train turned and I saw on another side of a mountain, a beautiful castle.

I gasped at the beautiful castle, and I knew why Lily liked it so much here. The train slowly went to a stop, and Trixie opened the door quickly, wand in hand, and created a path just by walking. I walked behind her, and everyone was staring at me weirdly.

"Cia, you have to go with the first years in the boats. I'll meet you later," She spoke, and I smiled at her.

"Alright, see you later," I walked towards the boats where a big guy almost like a giant was. But maybe he was only half giant, aren't giants usually twenty feet? Whatever, I really don't care.

I sat in a boat with three adorable first years. They smiled up at me shyly, and I smiled back. They started talking about houses, and I ducked a few times because I was so tall compared to the first years.

Finally, you could see the beautiful picture of the lake and the castle. It looked like lanterns were floating around the castle, and it looked gorgeous. I loved it.

We finally pulled up and Hagrid (The half giant… I think) led us to the doors of the castle. A stern lady with green robes and hat started the speech about houses and how we'd be sorted.

We finally walked in, and everyone turned to stare at the first years. Then eventually their gaze lingered on me, puzzled for why a girl who looked older than the rest was here. Trixie, Cissy, Reg, Sev, Lucius, Remus, and Lily all gave me encouraging smiles, and Black and Potter just stared at me in disgust.

I just shrugged it off, and let my mind wander anywhere but the sorting.

"Evans, Acacia," I smiled and everyone stared at me then at Lily, and back to me again. Yes, I know, we don't look anything alike! It's not a big deal!

I sat down on the stool, and the Professor placed the hat on me. The moment it was placed on my head, it started to speak, but only to me apparently since no one else was listening.

"Hmm… Bright mind, unnaturally curious with fatal flaws. But what is this? Something that could be put to good use or be used for evil," I was confused, evil? I'm not evil, "No, you're not evil. But you are cunning, and sneaky, and what you want you will get one way or another,"

I smiled, "You're very brave, and would die for your friends. Smart, a genius, just like your sister. But while she needs to search for that knowledge, you just know it. But wait, I see great things in your future, Miss Evans, just look out for which decision is the right one. I better put you in… SLYTHERIN!"

That moment, everyone would judge me for what house I was in, for what I did, and what I will do. The Slytherins were all gawking, probably because my blood was different. The Gryffindors were glaring, and Lily was beaming happily. Black and Potter were glaring, and probably were pissed that I was the only one in Slytherin.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw smiled and clapped politely, and after the initial shock, Slytherins clapped loudly, and welcomed me to their table.

I was home.

Trixie moved over so I could sit between her and Lucius and they all were beaming and congratulating me.

"Now, I know you youngsters are probably hungry with your raging hormones, and I am keen to try the orange treacle tart, so dig in!" I laughed at his little speech, but I was speechless when I saw food pop out of nowhere.

"No way, cool," I mumbled and grabbed some food. I started to eat whatever was on my plate (It didn't look like anything I knew, but it was yummy).

After the feast, I was led to my dorm, and I went straight to bed, not caring who I roomed with at this moment of time.

**~.~Sirius Orion Black's Point of View~.~**

"Holy shit Prongs, did you see that-"I was cut off by someone talking a little too loudly. I strained my ears to hear the soft but loud noises.

"It was sarcasm, Lily," The girl got caught off, and you could see James's eyes all of a sudden have this dreamy expression on his face.

"I think Lily's in that compartment," James stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she is, Prongs, come on Moony, Wormtail, we're letting Prongs go see his future girlfriend," The three of us shared a smirk behind James's back.

"Let's go then," Remus stated, and James started to hurry down the hallways tripping over a few things and looking into every compartment window.

"Lily-flower," James cried out as he saw Evans sitting in the compartment. There was a really pretty girl with crazy brown curly hair looking between James and Evans, maybe she'd be my next bird. I smirked when I saw Evans was distressed when James flung his arms around her. She was the same old Evans.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Lily, dang you need to start telling me these things," The girl stated with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Evans narrowed her eyes at her, and Remus, Peter, and I stared at her in shock. James just looked like he was enjoying this way too much.

"Yup, Lily-pad here is my girlfriend," James smiled happily, and there was a flash of hope in her eyes, she looked as if she thought James and Evans would be a good pairing. I did too.

"Sod off Potter, you insolent big-headed prick, and get your arm off my shoulder," Evans growled, and James shrunk away after getting a death glare. It even scared me.

"Well, Lily, I am out of the loop per say, care to introduce me or will you boys introduce yourselves?" She asked boredly, and the rest of the marauders and I shared a glance.

"I'm Sirius Black, doll," I grabbed her hand that was lying at her side and went down to one knee. I was about to kiss her hand, since most girls love these instincts.

I guess this bird didn't.

"Oh my god, if you're asking to marry me I hope you got my dad's approval first," I burst into laughter after a moment of silence and got up.

"James Potter and Lily here will soon be my future- OW!" He hissed after Evans hit him with her book, which looked to be twenty pounds. It was probably 800 pages… yuck.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Potter," Evans forced out between hits on him. I just smiled, and I noticed the girl said something but I wasn't listening.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," Peter stated after the fight was over, a little bit nervous, and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Peter," She spoke happily. I just stared at her in shock.

"No witty comeback?" Evans choked out.

"Nothing, not even a," I didn't even finish the sentence! She cut me off! No bird EVER does that!

"I'm not a bully, I make fun when people tell me to but I know when enough is enough," She was fuming.

"I'm Remus Lupin," She noticeably had to crane her neck to look up at him, even if she was so tall, and smiled. He was of course taller than us because of the werewolf gene.

"I'm Acacia Evans," She spoke, and James cut her off.

"Evans, so you and Lily here are twins?"

"Yes," She replied smirking to Potter, "We are, and really is that so hard to believe?" She was taller than her. She had chocolate brown curly hair while Evans had red straight hair. Evan's complexion was freckly, Acacia's was deathly pale. The only thing that they have similar is their green eyes. They didn't look like twins.

"Yes, it is," He stated smartly.

"Well aren't you the smart one," She muttered angrily, "Well, I'm going to go and make some friends, maybe find Sev. See you later Lily, boys," My eyes widened, she likes that prick? She walked out of the compartment, and my mouth was wide open.

A surge of anger overcame me, and I knew instantly I hated her. How dare she do that to us? Ugh, I can't stand her.

~.~

I was laughing with Prongs about some prank we were going to do on Snivellous, when the first years came in. I was glaring at Evans… Erm… We need to come up with a nickname for her, I was getting confused.

"Let's call her Sophia, it sounds like a princess name and you know how she probably hates that," I murmured to James.

"I agree, I can't stand her,"

"Evans, Acacia," Minnie called out, and she sat on the stool. She looked confused and then frightened, and then relaxed.

"SLYTHERIN," The hat called out, and I was surprised. She was a muggle born! Why would the hat put her there? Not like I was complaining. She sat next to my cousins, and looked so at home.

"Hey, Padfoot, you're staring at her," Peter whispered.

"I'm not staring at her," I snapped, still not moving.

"How did you know who I was referring to?" I cursed, that girl is going to be the death of me.

Little did I know how right I was.

**This is on three different websites, Quotev (Finished but I have a rewritten copy), Wattpad, and HERE! So please tell me if I did okay in rewriting this(:**

**-Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Only because we Have to **

**Acacia's Point of View**

_There was a creaking of the stairs as Tom Marvolo Riddle entered the room of Alice and Frank Longbottom. They looked a few years older than they were now, and they were trying to set up a barricade that was proving useless as he entered the room with a flick of his wrist_

_The woman, Alice, screamed and grabbed her husband's hand, as Voldemort twirled his wand in amusement, this was just too easy._

"_Expelliarmus-"Frank attempted to disarm Tom Marvolo Riddle, the darkest wizard of all time. He was now called Voldemort. With a flick of Voldemort's hand, his and his wife's wands clinkered to the ground._

"_You thought you could fight me," He muttered coldly, "I was hoping you would join my cause, but since you two have no wish," He gestured to the wands on the floor, "There is no more use for you," He raised his wand to Alice, "Crucio!"_

_She screamed as she fell to the ground. Frank let out a howl of anger and lunged at Voldemort, but he again cast the unforgivable curse and he fell to the ground mid-leap, refusing to scream._

"_Join me," Voldemort snarled._

"_Never," Alice whispered as he cast Crucio eight more times before she slumped unconscious. He cast it three times yet again, and she was hallucinating._

"_My wife, you sadistic, rampaging, murderous," Frank never got to finish his rant of names as Voldemort repeated the curse over and over, until Frank was hallucinating also._

"_Such a pity, never be able to fight for their cause again, or mine for that matter," Voldemort screamed as he cast the dark mark into the sky, and apparated off of the spot._

I woke up panting from the vision I yet again had. How could a man that evil do this? Small muggle huntings have started, and it showed in the future Voldemort would become a world terror, and would be influential.

I got up, careful not to wake up my dorm mates and slipped on my slippers and wrapped a cloak around my shoulders. I grabbed my want and carefully went down the girl's dorm stairs, jumping over the creaky step.

I walked out of the portrait hole and into the dungeon. Hello, I'm Acacia Evans, seventh year Slytherin. I was most hated by Sirius Black and James Potter for sticking up for myself. I was a muggle born, but people learned to not call me mud-blood for I was very handy with my wand and fist.

I hurried to the third floor corridor where two gargoyles guarded the stairs to the headmaster's office and chambers. I muttered password after password until 'Hershey' was the password.

I entered, and knocked on the door. A faint come in was heard, and I stepped into his office. It was full of knick knacks I'd probably never get tired of and shut the door behind me.

"Ah, Miss Evans, what would be the reason you're visiting me on this very fine evening," He spoke as he motioned for me to sit down on the other side of his desk.

"You told me to come if I ever had anything to tell you," I spoke uncomfortably, and he just nodded. He folded his hands.

"Whenever you're ready, I have all night," He spoke, and I cracked a grin. He really was my favorite professor.

"Well um… for the past two years I've been having dreams," I mumbled, and he looked at me with confusion.

"Yes, well, everyone has dreams," He noted.

"Yes but mine have ben weird. Last night, the attack on Hogsmead I dreamed about two years ago. It came true, and I know who is responsible," I spoke.

All of a sudden surprise washed over Dumbledore's face, "You dreamed about it? Have you every crashed in the middle of the day?"

"No, only at night when I'm sleeping, but tonight I had the worst dream yet, it was terrifying," I shakily spoke.

"Yes, mind telling me?"

"You know how Alice and Frank got married last year? Well, I had a dream where they looked about 22, and well, you know Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, I do," He nodded.

"Well… He will become the most powerful dark wizard ever, and he will go to the Longbottom house when Neville isn't there,"

"Who is Neville?" He asked curious.

"Oh uh, their son, anyways, he comes to their house and tortures them to insanity, because they won't join him," I stated fast with no breaths.

"Oh my," He mumbled, "Alice isn't pregnant yet so they are still safe,"

I let out a breath of relief, "That's good,"

"Now, I would like to tell you,"

A loud knock broke his words off and Filch strode in hauling Potter and Black by their ears. I probably looked like stone with bags under my eyes so they smirked.

"What's wrong with you, Sophia? Finally can't sleep because of how ugly you are?" Black smirked. I HATED that nickname.

"Or is it because you are just so stupid?"

"Boys, please leave, you have detention with Filch for the next fortnight at 8,"

"But we have Quidditch," Potter protested.

"I would have rescheduled but I don't reward bullying in my school, please leave," He stated, and Filch smiled a toothy grin.

They all walked out and the headmaster turned to face me, "Miss Evans, I would suggest going back to bed or reading, there is a pop quiz today in potions," I smiled at my teacher.

"I don't need to study, but thank you for the heads up," I smiled and went back downstairs, where I went back to my common room.

**Skipping to Morning (Pretend that Regulus Black is the same age as everyone else)**

"Wake up sleeping beauty, or will Prince Charming have to kiss you to get you up?" I grinned as Reg spoke to me.

Reg has been my boyfriend since the end of sixth year when he asked me out for the end of year ball. It was amazing.

"If I say a kiss will you actually kiss me?" I whispered.

I could practically hear his smirk as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I grinned into the kiss. It was short and sweet.

"Now get up classes start in two hours, and Bella wants you," He spoke. I opened my eyes, I was lying on the couch from when I came back to the common room and was reading my potions book.

"Alright, I'm up," I stated as I wrenched myself from the couch. I grabbed my book, gave Reg a small peck, and ran up the girl's staircase.

I opened the door to my dorm to see Caria Danielle (OC) lying on her bed doing her late homework. That wasn't surprising. Narcissa was singing in the shower, again not surprising. Sapphire Granite (OC) was doing her nails while Bellatrix was looking through her dresser with a bathrobe wrapped around her body firmly.

"I'd hurry up and get dressed, it's Friday so you can go to Hogsmead after school," She spoke, "And you are going, so hurry up,"

"Why aren't you coming?" I asked. On Fridays seventh years can go to Hogsmead after classes. It was awesome.

"Because the rest of us had gotten detention besides Cissy, so she is going with you. Now hurry up!"

I started to get ready, getting changed into my robes, "How did you get detention?"

"I hexed Black," She stated.

"Which hex?" I smirked.

"One of my own making… It makes them hot and cold at the same time," I smirked, the bloody git deserved it. For the past two years our hatred got worse and worse until we were at each other's necks. I grabbed my messenger bag with my books and slipped on my boots.

"That's pretty awesome, I'm leaving now, come on Acai," Cissy motioned towards the door and I smiled.

"Alright, can we get breakfast first because I am starving," I stated, and she just shrugged. She started to walk out without answering and I rolled my eyes.

After an uneventful walk to the Great Hall, we entered and walked to the far left where our table was with tired students. Every once in a while, we're so tired that one person actually falls in their porridge! Those are the days when we know we'll be lucky.

Narcissa's eyes widened as she caught sight of Lucius.

Lucius and Cissy are engaged, and they are the cutest couple ever. At first, they were really awkward about it since they were arranged, but if they were never engaged then they wouldn't have gotten together and fallen in love.

… I have read one too many Nicholas Sparks books.

She kissed him and sat down at the table. She was about to sip her drink, but I stopped her. There was a slight bubbling at the side, not noticeable if you weren't staring intently. I was though because Cissy and Lucius were snogging not a few minutes before.

"What?" She asked confused.

"It's bubbling slightly on the sides," She stared, and after a few minutes she saw it.

"So? It's not unnatural,"

"'Never have our pumpkin juice ever bubbled, no matter how fast you pour it', it is unnatural," I quoted from the bottle, "Plus, the enlargement potion has that effect with potions. I'm assuming it has a timed effect, for the seventh years when they go to Hogsmead on a date," I spoke.

She immediately put her potion down and unconsciously cupped her nose with her hand. Her nose was enlarged for a week when she got into a duel with Potter last year.

I laughed at her, and went to eat some porridge. After finishing, I grabbed an apple and started chewing thoughtfully. The dream I had last night was intimidating, I didn't want that to happen to anyone.

The owl post arrived, and I got a letter from mum. I smiled, my dad died a few years back and she hasn't fully recovered. But she's getting better, she writes now.

_Dear Acacia,_

_I wanted to let you know that my doctor told me I had to move to the hospital to be under care for reasons that I don't know. He gave me the letter, hasn't told me what's inside. But I don't want to know. That's your job._

_How's Hogwarts? Meet any cute boys? I wish Hogwarts would allow cell phones; I want to know about your boyfriend! Are you still dating Regulus? I like him, cute, strong, and sweet! He's perfect!_

_So is Lily coping with the Potter boy that she doesn't realize she's in love with? She probably will allow him to take her on one date. If not, you must give love a little shove, no?_

_I love you, make sure you write back! If you don't I'll be worried!_

_Love lots,_

_Your mum_

I smiled when I read the letter. My mum and I were very close, but she always wants to talk about love life. It was really sweet; she didn't want me to make the same mistakes she did.

I noticed another envelope was enclosed, and I opened it. It was from the hospital, and my mother seemed fine, so I wasn't worried.

_Dear Miss Acacia Evans,_

_Your mother is doing very well, but we don't know why. We have done many tests, and we don't believe her being 'normal' per say is natural. Nothing to worry about, we're keeping her just in case._

_She asks about you, and make sure you come home for Christmas, she may need it._

_Sincerely,_

_The staff at London National Hospital_

I rolled my eyes, my mum didn't need to stay there, but it was okay. She was all okay. I smiled; Lily and I were scared that she might go insane, but she didn't.

Cissy was pale white when I looked at her, and I was confused. Why was she worried? It was probably fine, but I was a little worried.

"Cissy, what's wrong?" I asked, and she was shaking slightly. No one could notice, but I could, and I wrapped an arm around her. I carefully took the letter from her, and dropped it, surprised.

"I don't want to," She whispered quietly.

"Cissy, I won't let them," I spoke, "I won't let them take you, they don't deserve someone as amazing as you. They don't, and they won't. Trust me, Lucius won't join either. Just calm down, we have three years to figure it out,"

She just nodded shakily, and we got up, ready to go to classes.

After classes, we stopped at our dorm and bid goodbye to a bitter Trixie. Narcissa and I went out, and checked off our forums to go to Hogsmead.

After the long walk away from the grounds, we were welcomed to a happy little town. A few shops on the left hand side had broken windows and down a ways, tons of shops were closed. There was rubble everywhere.

No one quite knew who was behind all of these attacks, except a select few pure blood families who were in the cause. And me, of course, but they didn't know that.

We walked down and went to the Three Broomsticks, where Gryffindors were fooling around by the front entrance. We were going to walk through them when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I turned to see it was Black, and he smirked. I rolled, my eyes, and pulled his hand off my shoulder, "Sod off, Black," I turned and joined Cissy inside.

We walked to the front, and ordered butter beers. We sat back down and chatted about classes and our NEWTS (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). I was taking 12, the most you could take, and Cissy was taking 6, the minimum you must take.

She wasn't going to get a job, because Lucius wanted her to stay at home and not get involved with the idiots who worked at the ministry. He was VERY protective. So, she didn't want to take any more than she had to.

Then, when we were on our fifth butter beer, Black and Potter slid into a booth with us, "Don't think we're sitting here because we want to, there are no seats left,"

I just rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, we understand. You don't like us, we don't like you, let's be enemies!"

Sarcasm dripped my tongue almost every time I speak to them. Cissy spoke to me, "So, Acai, I really want to know about those muggle things 'cell phones' you talk about so much. What ARE they?"

"Well," I spoke slowly, "Letters are too slow in the muggle world. They usually set a get together last minute, so they use cell phones. When you speak into them, you're talking to them. They could be half way across the world or next door,"

"That's really cool," She stated.

"How do you know it's them?" Black asked. I sighed.

"Every phone has a different number. You type the number in and press the call button, and the person gets a ringtone, or music, that goes from the phone,"

"I really need one of those," Potter exclaimed.

"You can't use them in Hogwarts; the magic is too much for them. They break down," I stated simply.

They didn't interrupt again, and Cissy and I went through another day at Hogsmead, and when we got back we went to bed. Just another day, but I couldn't sleep. The letter Cissy's family sent her was haunting.

**Hi(: Second rewritten chapter! Okay, so I know most of you already read the first one, and I swear the rewritten version is very much better! Okay, so if you have any questions the little review button right there? Yeah? Well, I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed(: THANK YA!  
-Holly**


End file.
